Naruto: El cuervo
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: Xver con the crow:UA Naruto y su amada fueron asesinados por el Yondaime y sus ninjas debido a que este creyo que el rubio habia sido poseido por el kyubi. luego un año despues el es resucitado por un misterioso cuervo para que cobre venganza contra ellos y nada ni nadie se interpondra en su camino.Crow/Godlike/DarkNaruto, Namikaze Bashing.Preview del Fic


**Preview: El cuervo en la raíz**

**Disclaimer:no soy dueño ni de Naruto ni de la película el cuervo, ya que si lo fuera yo habría hecho revisar TODAS las putas armas de la película para que Brandon Lee no hubiera muerto y el plan maestro de Madara no hubiera sido una patética imitación de pokemon además de que Naruto hubiera sido más Badass.**

**Notas del Autor01: lamento no actualizar el Jinchuriki de la oscuridad pero es que esta idea me ha rondado la mente últimamente ¿Cómo hubiera sido si naruto hubiera sido asesinado junto a su amada y hubiera sido revivido como el cuervo para que cobrara venganza? Konoha y el Yondaime recibirán un duro despertar.**

**En cuanto a la pareja no sé si hacerlo un NarutoxFemHaku, NarutoxFemSasuke(Satsuki) o NarutoxAnko. Bueno disfruten del show.**

"Don't look don't look" the shadows breathe  
Whispering me away from you  
"Don't wake at night to watch her sleep  
You know that you will always lose  
This trembling  
Adored  
Tousled bird mad girl... "  
But every night I burn  
But every night I call your name  
Every night I burn  
Every night I fall again

"Oh don't talk of love" the shadows purr  
Murmuring me away from you  
"Don't talk of worlds that never were  
The end is all that's ever true  
There's nothing you can ever say  
Nothing you can ever do... "  
Still every night I burn  
Every night I scream your name  
Every night I burn  
Every night the dream's the same  
Every night I burn  
Waiting for my only friend  
Every night I burn  
Waiting for the world to end

"Just paint your face" the shadows smile  
Slipping me away from you  
"Oh it doesn't matter how you hide  
Find you if we're wanting to  
So slide back down and close your eyes  
Sleep a while  
You must be tired... "  
But every night I burn  
Every night I call your name  
Every night I burn  
Every night I fall again  
Every night I burn  
Scream the animal scream  
Every night I burn  
Dream the crow black dream

Dream the crow black dream...

**Burn de The cure y banda sonora de la película el cuervo**

_La gente creía que cuando alguien muere, un cuervo se llevaba su alma a la tierra de los muertos, pero a veces, algo malo ocurre, y acarrea una gran tristeza, y el alma no puede descansar en paz. Y a veces, sólo a veces, el cuervo puede traer de vuelta el alma para enmendar el mal_

**/**

_**Konoha 15años después del ataque del Kyubi y 1 año después de la ejecución de Naruto Uzumaki 09 de Octubre 10:30 PM**_

En la base de la organización militar secreta de Konoha "La raíz" Danzo estaba preparando a sus hombres y al edificio para la inminente batalla que dentro de poco tendría lugar ya que sabía que aquel monstruo vendría a matarlo y nada ni nadie lo detendría a menos que el mismo hiciera algo ya que desde que murieron Homura y Koharu junto a todos los miembros del concejo civil había quedado sin aliados.

**/**

Sobre los tejados de Konoha un solitario cuervo volaba hacia la Raíz y debajo de el una figura vestida de negro corría por los tejados siguiéndolo, este era un chico de unos aparentes 15 años de piel pálida, cabello rubio y alborotado, ojos azul oscuro y 3 marcas como bigotes en cada mejilla, el iba vestido con unas botas negras, pantalones y camisa manga larga del mismo color y un abrigo de color negro** (Esta vestido como Hei en Darker Than Black solo que sin la máscara)** llevaba el rostro cubierto de maquillaje blanco, sus labios los tenia pintados de negro con una líneas hacia los lados dando la apariencia de que estaba sonriendo y los ojos los tenia pintados también de negros con líneas del mismo color que tenía pintadas horizontalmente en su rostro_** (**_**Es el mismo maquillaje que tiene el cuervo en la película) **y llevaba una katana en la espalda**-**_Muy pronto todo terminara y ellos se pudrirán en el infierno por lo que nos hicieron_**-**Pensó Naruto sonriendo quien debido al maquillaje que llevaba le daba una apariencia tétrica, en ese momento el cuervo se para en el tejado y gracias a la unión simbiótica que el cuervo y Naruto compartían él pudo ver a los anbus de raíz patrullando el rubio sonrió sádicamente y se lanzó hacia el vacío mientras hacia una secuencia de sellos y lanzaba su jutsu_**-¡Katon: hi no shio! **_**(elemento fuego: marea de fuego)-**De su boca sale una enorme llamarada que desintegra a los shinobis no dejando ni siquiera las cenizas y destruyendo las puertas reforzadas del edificio en ese momento llegan los demás anbus de Danzo y rodean a Naruto y desenvainan sus armas_**-he venido solo a matar al viejo carcamal asi que háganse a un lado si no quieren morir-**_les dijo el antiguo jinchuriki a los anbus quienes desenvainaron sus armas y se lanzaron contra el rubio_**-si así lo quieren ¡LOS MANDARE A TODOS AL INFIERNO!-**_en ese momento el desenvaina su katana y decapita al primer anbu que se le acercó para luego reventarle el cráneo a otro con un golpe y quitarle su ninjato para empezar a abrirse camino entre las tropas despedazándolas con las 2 espadas mientras recitaba una especie de poema.

**Día de la ira, aquel día**

**En que los siglos se reduzcan a cenizas;**

**Como testigos el rey David y la Sibila.**

**¡Cuánto terror habrá en el futuro**

**Cuando el juez haya de venir**

**A juzgar todo estrictamente!**

**La trompeta, esparciendo un sonido admirable**

**Por los sepulcros de todos los reinos**

**Reunirá a todos ante el trono.**

**La muerte y la Naturaleza se asombrarán,**

**Cuando resucite la criatura**

**Para que responda ante su juez.**

**Aparecerá el libro escrito**

**En que se contiene todo**

**Y con el que se juzgará al mundo.**

**¡Así, cuando el juez se siente**

**Lo escondido se mostrará**

**Y no habrá nada sin castigo!**

Los shinobis de la raíz empezaron a retroceder y empezaron a lanzarle una gran cantidad de jutsus y kunais con sellos explosivos a Naruto quien sonrió dementemente mientras sus ojos se transformaban en el magenkyou sharingan_**-¡Susanoo!-**_en ese momento él es cubierto por una especie de espectro de color negro que parecía tener la forma de un samurái con la cabeza de un cuervo que lo protege de los ataques, en ese momento Naruto hace otra secuencia de sellos y les dice a los anbus_**-¡muéranse de una vez hijos de putas Mokuton:**_ _**Mori no kushizashi no kei**__**!**_**(Elemento madera: Empalamiento del bosque)-**del suelo salen cientos de estacas que empalan a los anbus que no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para esquivar el ataque__matándolos en el acto pero él no había terminado ya que su ojo derecho empezó a sangrar_**-¡Amateratsu!-**_las llamas negras surgen y consumen a los supervivientes tras matarlos Naruto desvanece el susanoo y extingue las llamas negras para luego guardar su katana y entra en el edificio_**-**__Idiotas tratando de matar a un hombre muerto__**-**_pensó naruto mientras entraba en el edificio.

_**/**_

**Momentos más tarde en la oficina de Danzo**

Danzo estaba sentado en su oficina cuando la puerta explota y entra Naruto en la oficina y le dice a Danzo con una sonrisa demente en el rostro_**-Buenas buenas me alegro que estés aquí Danzo-san ya que me has ahorrado el trabajo de buscarte-**_El viejo halcón de la guerra lo vio con su típico semblante inexpresivo y le dijo.

_**-supongo que has venido a matarme verdad chico-**_El rubio le respondió con la misma sonrisa demente al anciano mientras desenvainaba su espada.

_**-Adivinaste anciano aunque no te preocupes ya que para dónde vas hay mucha gente que te está esperando con los brazos abiertos, ya que ambos sabemos que le has arruinado la vida a muchas personas, ah y olvídate de usar esos ojos robados ya que he puesto un sello en el edificio que los hace totalmente inútiles ahora quédate quieto mientras te mando al infierno-**_pero el anciano utiliza el sunshin para evitar el ataque de Naruto y aparecer detrás de el con un kunai apuñalando al rubio por la espalda.

_**-eras bueno mocoso pero aun te faltaban años para enfrentarte a alguien como yo, además debiste aprender que los demonios deben arrodillarse ante sus superiores-**_pero los ojos de naruto cambian al rinnegan y sonriendo siniestramente activa su técnica.

_**-¡Shinra Tensei!-**_La técnica manda a volar a Danzo estrellándolo contra la pared mientras naruto saca el kunai de su espalda y le dice al anciano_**-en serio que eres idiota Viejo fósil yo no soy un demonio soy algo peor soy la sombra de una sombra soy un fantasma que ha venido a llevarte al infierno así que prepárate ya que tu asquerosa alma tiene un boleto de ida directo al infierno-**_le dijo Naruto a Danzo mientras se acercaba al anciano para terminar su oscura labor.

_**/**_

**Notas del autor02: y que tal les parecio la continuo o lo dejo asi, ah por si se preguntan en esta historia aparte de los poderes del cuervo Naruto tendrá el Mokuton de Hashirama Senju, el Magenkyou Sharingan y el rinnegan de Madara Uchiha y los conocimientos de Fuinjutsu de Mito Uzumaki y habrá Namikaze Bashing Adios cuídense.**


End file.
